tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Pz.KpfW. 38(t)
The Pz.KpfW. 38(t) is a tier 1 German light tank and is one of the starter tanks for the German tech tree. Background Story The Panzerkampfwagen 38(t), abbreviated Pz.KpfW. 38(t) or just Panzer 38(t), is the German designation of the LT vz. 38 tank. The LT vz. 38 was developed by the ČKD company for the Czechoslovakian Army in 1938. During the German occupation of Czechoslovakia, the vehicle was re-designated and its production continued, as at the time, it was superior to the Panzer I and IIs currently in service. The Panzer 38(t) saw service in the Wehrmacht and was used in the Polish and French Campaigns, as well as on the Eastern Front. Approximately 1,400 vehicles in eight modifications were manufactured. Playstyle SoonTM Pros * Fairly good top speed for a tier 1 tank * Somewhat fast reload speed * Decent amount of hitpoints. * Decent mobility Cons * Unexpectedly weak armor protection. History CKD had already began studies to replace the LT vz.35 by 1935, which led to several prototypes. In an effort to finance future production and part of the development at affordable costs, export versions, under the factory name “TNH“, were designed, revised under contract, and sold in moderate quantities to many countries. These included Iran (TNHP), Peru (LTP), Switzerland (LTH, then renamed Panzer 38, and G3 after the war), and Lithuania (LTL). Unfortunately for the latter, deliveries didn’t take place before the invasion by the USSR, and the vehicles were later sold to the Slovakian army as the CKD LT vz.40. Sweden, a competitor on the tank market, also delivered engines for some these exports. They ordered a single TNH-S built with a Scania-Vabis engine for extensive testing. After the collapse and occupation of Czechoslovakia, they purchased 90 TNH-S, but the delivery was seized by the Germans, which renamed this series Panzer 38(t) Ausf.S. Nevertheless, the Swedes were compensated with a production licence and built the Strv m/41 and the Sav m/43 SPG in 1943-44. Around 274 of both versions left the Scania-Vabis factory. Design of the Škoda LT vz.38 The CKD (Praga) LT vz.38 design was straightforward and only based on well-proven solutions. The most distinctive features was its suspension, consisting of two-pairs of cold sprung bogies with massive roadwheels. The size of these was seen as a benefit for protection, ease of maintenance and cost, compared to the over-complicated wheeltrain and suspensions system of the LT vz.35. It was an inspiration for the German designers of the Panzer II. However, they used a torsion arm system instead. The hull was mostly riveted, compartmentalized, with the engine at the rear and a transmission tunnel running to the front drive sprockets. The THN late export versions had three return rollers, but the LT vz.38 had two, the rear one being dropped and the relatively narrow tracks, lightly tightened. Armament comprised the fast-firing Skoda A7 37 mm (1.46 in) gun with 90 rounds, both HE and AP. It was flanked by an independent ball-mounted compact Škoda vz.38 machine gun, a second one being mounted in the bow. Total provision for these was around 3000 rounds. The TNHPS, or LT vz.38, was poised to enter service with the Czech army. On July, 1, 1938, 150 were ordered, but failed to be delivered because of the German invasion. Many vz.38s of the first original batch were later given to the Slovakian army. Under German Supervision Although the Germans were impressed by the design, the Praga-Škoda lines were reorganized under their control, and the design of the new LTM 38 was revised while production was running. Modifications included a rearranged and roomier turret, holding a third crew-member, the commander being spared of any other tasks. Also added were an intercom system, a new German radio set, a revised commander cupola, modified sights, and new external fixations. These vehicles were renamed Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) in January 1940.Category:Germany Category:Light Tanks Category:Tier 1 Category:Non-Premium Category:Starter Tank Category:Czechoslovakia